Tavin Jarvinen
Tavin Jarvinen, better known to the group as "Mad Dog", is a dwarf outdoorsman and ranger accompanying the party '''on their journey to see the '''Elf Lord in Mizka. Description Appearance Mad Dog is burly and stout, standing 4'05". He has ruddy, weathered skin, a wild, blonde beard and shoulder-length hair, and thick body hair. His eyes are dark brown. He tends to dress in sturdy clothes that can hold up through all of the work he finds himself doing in the wilderness. He favors sleeveless clothes and a broad-brimmed hat he got during his time working in the Eastern Plains '''and a pair of enchanted glasses. Personality Mad Dog is tough, gruff, and rowdy. He enjoys booze, tobacco, and soft company. He has a good sense of humor, not taking too much too seriously. He's not much of a do-gooder; he's a mercenary, plain and simple; the most important thing to him is getting the job done and getting paid. However, he is deeply loyal to those he considers friends and will often go to lengths for them that he never would an ordinary client. While generally pretty cheerful, he has periods of being morose, often taking the blame for the bad things that happen to the people he travels with. During these periods, he has a tendency to over-drink, get into fights, and other self-destructive behavior. Biography Background Little is known of Mad Dog's background, not even what Thaig he hails from, though he claims not to be an exile or Surface Caste. At some point, he left home to use his martial skills on the surface. Always good at navigation and exploration, he quickly fell in to the mercenary life and quickly got the hang of wilderness survival on the surface. He drifted around for a long time, working for several years along the Eastern Plains, focusing mainly in the area around '''Brazig. He became skilled in hunting and killing goblins and gnolls. During one job, his group found a small gnoll pack squatting in an abandoned farmstead. He quickly realized that the gnolls were peaceful; they were unlike the savage cannibals that comprised the rest of their race. Mad Dog somehow convinced the people he was adventuring with to spare the gnolls and before long, Mad Dog was apparently living alongside them. Within a few years, Mad Dog had the idea to leave the Plains with his gnoll friends. Only six agreed to go with him. By the time they crossed the mountains, only four remained. They eventually found themselves settling in Vanar and found modest success opening a river guide service. He and the gnolls met a lot of people during their time working the river, including Illucien and Irruit. Six weeks before meeting the party, one of his gnoll companions died during an attack by bandits along the river. In the Game Early in the summer of 392, he was approached by Akta and Lhutha about hiring them as a ferry down the river to Hexenberg. He accepted the job. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 2 - '''"Rough Waters" Relationships Ryssa The last surviving gnoll that Mad Dog brought over to the Glorious Domains from the Eastern Plains. He has raised her from a pup, acting as a surrogate father for her. He loves her deeply, as a daughter; he would die for her. Lhutha Mad Dog didn't think much of the drow woman at first, but that quickly changed during the incident in the rapids. He was extremely impressed with the courage, skill, and strength she displayed on the rapids. He now sees her as a friend and a good drinking buddy. Arden While Mad Dog has never gotten along with people like Arden before, given his own predilections toward shady business, he respects the hell out of Arden. The man saved five people from the rapids; the only reason that Ryssa is alive is because of that man. For that alone, he owes Arden a debt that he can never repay. Character Information Notable Items * '''Betsy - '''Repeating crossbow he had custom-made for him. * '''Glasses of Night - '''Doubles his darkvision range (or grants Darkvision of 30 ft to a creature without Darkvision). Dwarf Abilities * '''Darkvision - 60 ft. (120 ft with his Glasses of Night) * Stonecunning: +2 on Search checks made to notice unusual stonework. If he comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework, he can make a Search check as if he were actively searching. * Weapon Familiarity: 'Mad Dog treats any weapon with "dwarf" in the name as a martial weapon. * '''Stability: '+4 vs. Bull Rush or Trip attempts. Not slowed down by encumbrance. * 'Hardy: '+2 on saves vs. poison * 'Magic Resistant: '+2 on saves vs. spells and spell-like effects. * 'Hatred: '+1 on attack rolls vs. orcs and goblinoids; +4 AC vs. creatures with the giant type * 'Craftsmen: '+2 Appraise & Craft checks that are related to stone, gems, or metal items. Fighter Abilities * '''Bonus Feat - '''Rapid Reload Ranger Abilities * '''Favored Enemy - '''Gnolls, Goblins * '''Track: '''Add +1/2 Ranger level to any checks made to follow a trail or tracks. * '''Wild Empathy * 'Bonus Feat - '''Endurance * '''Combat Style - '''Crossbow ** ''Precise Shot Trivia * Mad Dog was never meant to be a party member. It just kind of happened.